Vegito God
|FirstApp=Fanga: Dark Empire Saga |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol (temporarily) |occupation= Unofficial Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Vegeta Black (fusee) Goku Black (fusee) Kami (Permanent fusee of original owner of fusee's body) Vegito Black (comrade/alternate self) Vegito (alternate self) Future Zamasu (comrade/fusees' alternate timeline counterpart) }} Vegito God is the Potara Fusion of Vegeta Black and Goku Black. Appearance In his original design; Vegito God appearance is relatively the same as Vegito Black, however several difference are noted as he has Vegeta Black's armour, gloves, pants, and boots while he retains red sash. He wears a green potara earring and a yellow potara earring on opposite ears, and his gloves become red. In his true design; Vegito God wears Goku Black's outfit with Vegeta Black's gloves and boots, ad he wears two green potara earrings. He retains Goku Black's jawline while gaining Vegeta Black's facial expressions and has hair like Vegito's. The apparition of Vegeta Black's and Goku Black's original bodies as Android 9 and Zamasu respectively show their appearance if they were fused. He has Android 9's hair with Zamasu mohawk in the middle with Zamasu's outfit recoloured to orange with blank undershirt and pants, and he has 9's right eye while his eyes and hair are silver like Zamasu's hair. Personality Vegito God is sarcastic, and sadistic. He'll belittle anyone even his own comrades, and alternate counterparts. He is very impatient, however is better control himself than his fusee. He sense of determination, and enjoys improving his powers by fighting stronger opponents. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Black Kamehameha *Black Galick Gun **Black Galick Kamehameha - Combination of Black Galick Gun, and Black Kamehameha. *Black Power Ball **Continuous Black Power Ball ***Black Ball Rain *Pure Heart - Vegito God has inherited Goku Black's Pure Heart despite his evil actions; he is immune to Devilmite Beam, and is possible it is due to his misguided belief that all mortal life is evil, and needs to be extinguished. *Machine-Natural Soul - Vegeta Black was original Android 9; a Mechanical-type Android, and thus possessed no soul, however gained a machine soul as a result of a wish by the Dragon Balls. Vegito God inherited this, and thus his soul is that is both Machine and Natural. *Black Final Flash **Black Final Kamehameha *Brutal Assault - A combo attack; Vegito God grabs his opponent by neck and punches them repeatedly in the gut before knocking his opponent to the ground, and elbowing them in the back. *Spinning Kick *Brutal Rush - A rush attack; Vegito God kick his opponent in the gut before spin kicking them in the rib, and ends the combo with a backflip kick to the head. Forms and Tramsformations Super Saiyan Vegito God is able to transform into a Super Saiyan much like his fusees. His powers is noticably greater than Vegito Black's, and even Vegito when he first used Super Saiyan against Super Buu. Gaining a black outline, and sparks similar to Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Well his fusee never used this form; Vegito God uses this form, and gained substantial power boost that allowed the generate more power despite not being in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. He uses this form against Chamel, and his Platoon. Super Saiyan Rosé Vegito God is cable of becoming a Super Saiyan Rosé, however unlike Super Saiyan Blue it doesn't affect his fusion similar to how God Zamas didn't defuse due to the Magnitude of Super Saiyan Rosé's power. However his use of Black Galick Kamehameha severely crippled his fusion, and resulted in him only have 13 minutes left. Kill List *Demigra - Breaks his neck Category:Saiyans Category:Gods Category:Potara Fusions Category:Fusions